A glimpse into the past
by allowmetofangirl
Summary: Over the summer the Potter-Weasley-Lupin clan are all going to learn what happened during their parent's years at school but not the normal way. Well these are the golden trios children. Watch as chaos ensues, friends are made and discoveries are uncovered. Please review cause I need it. IGNORE FIRST THREE CHAPTERS. Sorry didn't mean to shout.
1. Chapter 1

A glimpse into the past

Disclaimer;

 **A.N- even though I would love to own harry potter I don't all rights to these characters go to the every wonderful J.K Rowling.**

 **Third person P.O.V Albus;**

The time is 6:46 in the potter manor as twelve year old Albus Severus Potter sat at the desk in his room doing his transfiguration homework he had received after finishing his second year at Hogwarts. It was quiet, too quiet. Any normal person would find this comforting, theability to finish one's homework in silence, but any resident or visitor to the potter household would know to grab a frying pan and hide under the nearest table.

Cautiously Al stood up grabbing his 10" hollywood and Phoenix feather wand. Even though young Albus was of course underage, the wards around the house the ever paranoid Harry Potter, his father, had placed around their home meant that even his younger sister, Lily Luna, could cast a full fledged patronus and the Ministry would be none the wiser.

Opening his bedroom door with a creak, Al saw that the corridor was empty. Opening his door wider fear flooded him. With all of his cousins and his god brother (even though they considered him their actual brother) over chaos should have occurred already, but the house remained ever quiet.

Pushing away the temptation to investigate further Albus turned to walk back into his room and try to at least start his homework when a loud crash and cry emitted from down the hall. He breathed a sigh of relief when his younger cousin Rose Weasley walked out of the room across the hall, looking as confused and intrigued as him.

After a silent conversation with their eyes the two Ravenclaws agreed to investigate where the noise came from and the cause of the ruckus. Walking down the hallway the cries and shouts increase in volume until they reach the source of the noise. His father's study. He remembered times when he was little when his father and him would sit there and he would tell him stories about dragons, villains and heroes. His older brother James sirius would often sit with them both, but now that room was off limits. This only peaked his curiosity. _Why would they be in dad's study?_

Rose, not waiting for Al, opened the door only to find the Potter-Weasley clan in a pile on the floor. Fred Weasley II, James Sirius and Teddy Lupin were all fighting over something that sparkled gold when the sunlight hit it. Louis, Dominique and Molly Weasley were all placing bets on who would win while Roxanne, Victoire and Lily Luna comforted a crying Lucy who had blood dripping down her hand. Hugo Weasley, younger brother of Rose, just watched with an excited yet shameful expression. The study was covered in grain like substance that continued to leak from the object the three boys on the floor were fighting over.

Hearing the door open the occupants in the room all whipped their head to see who entered. Their eyes widened and all of them had a look of fear, except Lucy who was still crying. It would have looked comically if it wasn't for the now red faced Rose whose red hair matched her temper. Those who had unfortunately faced the wrath of Rose Weasley before covered their ears.

Hugo who looked particularly frightened began to creep backwards before stumbling and tripping over his own two feet. He held his arms out to break his fall and in turn knocked over the content on Al's Dad's desk. Drawing in a breathe everyone looked at the wisps of silver smoke that had sprung from the mess on the floor and grabbed the thing closest to them which just happen to be each other. Before they could scream they were sucked into the silver smoke leaving a dishevelled office in their wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Disclaimer;

A.N- even though I would love to own harry potter I don't all rights to these characters are owned by every wonderful J.K Rowling.

Third Person P.O.V James Sirius

Earlier that day…

James Sirius does not like boredom. It just wasn't part of his personality, which consisted of pulling pranks and annoying his siblings. So lying upside-down on the couch watching his family talk and play exploding snap did not lift his spirits in any way.

His partner in crime Fred the second was lounging beside him looking as bored as James felt. Being around the same age as Fred, James and him became the dynamic duo bring terror and early retirement to all professors of Hogwarts, a fact he took pride in. His parents and all of his aunts and uncles were all out for dinner while his god brother Teddy and cousin Victoire were babysitting the family.

Nudging Fred slightly and indicating with his head to go upstairs James rose from his seat, without noticing that he caught the attention of his younger sister.

"James where are you going?" Lily Luna asked tilting her head, a look of innocence plastered on her face though he knew she was relishing in the fact that he would get in trouble.

This simple statement brought the attention of the whole room on him. Mentally cursing his sister he answered "Just going to…do homework"

Snorts of disbelief from around the room as James, from the corner of his eye, saw Fred shaking his head in disappointment. To be fair it was not one of his best lies… scratch that it was the worst lie he has ever told. For everyone know James Potter and homework didn't mix.

"Homework James? Couldn't think of a better lie?" Teddy Lupin sarcastically asked from his position in the armchair in the corner of the room.

"Well since it's near the end of summer and I don't want to have an angry witch that goes by the name of Minnie on my tail I think I'll get started on that transfiguration homework" James answered walking out the door pulling Fred along with him.

Slapping James lightly on the shoulder Fred teased with a taunting grin "Homework? I think you're a bit rusty at lying mate"

Grinning in return he replied "Well that calls for a bit of rule breaking doesn't it? Come let's go to dad's study"

Creeping down the hallway, careful not to wake his cousin and brother who were insane enough to actually be doing homework, they approached his dad's study. Pulling out his wand he muttered "Alohomora" before pushing the 6 foot oak door forward. Along the walls were moving pictures of his family; his parents wedding, him and his siblings, the DA and school photos.

"Come over here" James nodded towards his dad desk.

"Bloody hell James, this is going to get us in as much trouble as the time when we turned Minnie into a cat for the whole day" Fred shivered slightly at the reminder of the shouting and detention they had gotten, his ears were still ringing since.

Climbing on top of the desk, careful to avoid the objects that already lay there, James had manage to pull out a box that rested on top of the bookcase next to it. Dust flew everywhere causing them to cough, when Fred blow on it. Grinning they opened it marveling at the contents. To anyone else it would just seem like a rusty old map and a silk cloak but no to Fred and James this was the key instruments of how they pulled off all their pranking endeavours.

Turning the box upside-down James hastily put on the cloak will Fred was gazing at a sparkling gold necklace which had a miniature hour glass stationed at it's center. Fred turned with an excited look on his face and opened his mouth to share his discovery when a creaking of the door opening caught their attention. Standing at the now open door, were as James could see, his whole family that were residing in the house right now minus Al and Rose. Hugo looked down guiltily as Teddy gazed down at them with two emotions. Disappointment and anger. His sister Lily grinned like the cheshire cat causing him to think of every hex and jinx he had learned from his three years at Hogwarts.

"Fred what do you have in your hand?" Teddy asked in an eerily calm voice. Fred who looked like a deer in headlight stammered out a response "Nnn...nnooo...ttttthhhh….iiinnnggg" his voice rising.

Teddy growled and lunged for the necklace and soon they were rolling on the floor. James jumped in trying to help his partner in crime. The gold object flew from all three sets of hands and smashed on the floor breaking open causing the sand in the hourglass to pour out. Lucy, Percy and Audrey's youngest, made a grab for it but drew back with a yelp. Blood started pouring out her hand as she began to cry. The yells and cries grow louder as each family member joined in. A second creaking of the door brought everyone out of their stupor and they all turned to the door to find Rose and Albus. Al had an amused expression while Rose's face grew redder by the second. As someone who has faced the wrath of Rose too many times to count James covered his ears. Hearing the faint sound of a crash behind him he saw Hugo looking horrified at the now destroyed contents of his Dad's desk that were now on the floor. Silver wisps of smoke began to rise from the mess on the floor and James grabbed the closest thing to him, Fred and Teddy. Before he could open his mouth to scream he was swallowed up by the smoke leaving a destroyed office behind. Oh boy, his mum was going to kill him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Disclaimer;

A.N- even though I would love to own harry potter I don't all rights to these characters are owned by every wonderful J.K Rowling.

A.N2- Takes place after Mad Eye has died in the seventh book.

Third Person P.O.V Harry Potter

A shocking and slightly disturbing aura reigned over the Burrow. Mad-eye had died. One of the strongest and most committed auror to the cause had be killed by he-who-shall-not-be-named. It hit everyone's spirits, hard. And nearly 17 year old Harry Potter felt guilt eat at his insides. He never wanted any of them to die for him, Moody and Hedwig being only the recent casualties of the war, he felt useless. He was supposed to be the boy who lived, their saviour but all he was was a coward and a scared little boy in a messed up world.

His two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, flanked him on either side, all three sitting on Ron's bed surrounded by books Hermione was deciding to bring.

" 'Mione we're bringing down voldy not teach how to cast a patronus. Doubt he's got any happy memories anyway." Hermione whacked him with the book she was currently reading, which looked bigger than a phonebook.

"Honestly Ronald, theses books could be the difference between us finding… you-know-what's or not"

"Unless you're trying to bore him to death by reading this to him I still think this is pointless"

Harry rolled his eyes as Ron was hit again with a much heavier book than the one before. He savoured these moments with his friends, when he could pretend that there was no war, that he didn't have the whole fate of the world resting on his shoulders.

"You alright mate? Your smiling like you just got told Snape died." Harry then proceeded to picked up one of Hermione's books and whack him on the back to the head.

"OW!" He yelped "I feel like I get abused and used in this friendship with you two" he mumbled.

This caused Hermione to giggle, then Harry to snicker and Ron to out-right chuckle. Soon the three of them looked like a couple of drunks that had too much fire whiskey to drink. A soft knocking at the door caused them to look up and standing there was a girl with chocolate, brown eyes and flaming orange hair. Ginny Weasley.

Harry and Ginny lock eyes for a moment and as cliche as it sounds time stopped and the breath was knocked out of both of them. Harry wanted nothing more than to hug her and kiss her and leave all the bad things behind. But then cold, harsh reality set in and he felt empty. He know that if he didn't leave her she would be hurt and the thought of that caused him to inwardly cringe and shudder. They broke eye contact as Ginny cleared her throat, blushing, both trying to ignore the sympathetic looks thrown their way.

Opening her mouth Ginny started to say something but was cut off by a loud whooshing noise and a series of thumps and groans from downstairs, startling the occupants in the room. All rushing towards the door in a frenzy they ran down the stairs taking two steps at a time. Meeting the rest of the residents of the house in the lounge they saw lying on the floor multiply bodies. By the looks of, ranging between the ages of ten to mid-twenties. Something glistened in the center drawing everyone's rapt attention. Hermione, being the first to recognise the object, gasped and grabbed on to Ron's arm causing a light blush to flourish on his cheeks and his ears to turn a bright red rivaling his hair.

"A..a.. time turner… bu-" she started but was soon cut off as one of the figures, a man, mid-twenties with blue hair, started groaning He rose and took one look before his eyes went wide and calmly stated "I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna bloody kill him."

A.N- sorry for the short chapter but wanted to leave it at a slightly suspenseful ending expect a longer chapter next time when the teens get acquainted with there children.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N- Hello! Long time since I was on this story. To be honest it was rubbish, just something I scribbled down trying to fill the summer days over two years ago. I decided- because it was annoying me so much- to revisit the story (I know how stressful it is for authors not to update, but once you're on the other side you understand). This is, of course, a short snippet of what I am planning. Only over a thousand words and riddled with errors. I wanted to post it to see if anyone was interested and to show my new style. IGNORE THE LAST THREE CHAPTERS THEY AREN'T PART OF THE STORY. Just wanted to get that across.**

 **Disclaimer- No I do not own Harry Potter or the characters mentioned, I'm just... borrowing them for this story.**

Dust was settling on the surroundings of rural England. The fluorescent amber and gold colours gazed upon the landscape, nurturing it with care and affection. Trees towered over the vast plains of grass and fields stretching across the land. Leaves the colours of Autumn fluttered to the ground, landing with a silent plop into a stray puddle that was evaporating by the minute. An owl with oak feathers soared past; its wings attacking the wind. It cawed into the evening night. Narrowing its glowing eyes in determination. Liquid pooling around the edges from the strong gust that it fought against. In its rigid feet it clenched a handwritten envelope with an address scribbled on the side in black that clung to the page despite how fresh the ink was.

Lowering its body closer to the ground a quaint and quiet house soon came into view in front of the owls eyes. The cozy cottage, shielded from sight, was magnificent. The rustic nature of the structure and the Victorian-style made the home seem decades older than it was. A pale blue pond lay outside, with marshmallow fluffy ducks paddling on top. Soaring ahead the owl glided onto the window sill of an open window on the lower floor. Kitchen lights warming the bird as it perched.

The scent of a Sunday roast consumed the air. Yells and disputes flew from every direction as the owl place the letter on the counter. It ruffled its wings as it set off into the setting sun, but not before howling its arrival. The noise seemed to dim. Occupants of the house emerged from the various rooms in confusion. Stomping of feet pounded from upstairs as high pitched voice called out in question.

"Mum was that an owl? Can't be the paper, too late into the night."

"Who knows maybe its your letter saying you've finally been expelled, that poor old McGonagall had enough!"

"Shut it Fred! Perhaps it's for you, it would make more sense surely!" The first voice snarked back continuing its rampage down the endless flight of stairs.

"You watch it James. We all know who McGonagall prefers and that's your truly." Fred replied grinning at James's strop. He rushed to stand shoulder to shoulder, shoving him as he trampled by. James, having had enough, caught Fred in a headlock. He tugged him backwards as they both toppled over, tripping down the stairs. Groans and grunts filled the air as those on the floor below scrambled to halt the fight.

A tall girl, around the age of fourteen barked, "That's enough you two! It's a stupid owl, probably a letter from Gran wishing your parents good luck on you two leaving for school!"

"Sorry Rose," they apologised in unison. The pair stood up, high fiving each other once Rose strutted away. The scrawny boy next to her shook his head in dismay, trotting off after her.

Downstairs, the adults previously occupying the living room now stood surrounding the letter. A middle aged man with raven hair stepped forward and tore the envelope open. His emerald eyes scrutinized the page, a deep frown emerging. He spoke the words out loud to the audience.

"Harry, there has been a break in at the Ministry, and by the looks of it its bad. With the evidence found the Aurors on hand highly suspect that dark magic had been in play. Death Eaters rising. We need you here as soon as you can. Please hurry, Hermione."

The room was still. Harry cleared his throat looking at the eyes on him. Reading over the note once more, he passed it around to their itching hands.

"I have to go," Harry spoke already reaching for his cloak and wand.

Yet before he could even leave the room a red head slide in front of his path. " _I have to go_ ," she mocked. "Sorry Harry if you're going to think that with something this big we're not coming too, then you've taken one too many bludgers to the head."

Harry's jaw tightened. "The letter was addressed to me," he rambled. "And I am the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Ginny, so yeah, _I'm_ going."

Ginny merely raised an eyebrow. _Sigh_. "Well I'm certainly not staying," the ginger haired man interrupted in. "It is my wife who sent the letter,"

Ginny thrusted her hands in the air a triumphant smirk appearing. "See, Ron's going and so are we."

"Who will look after the kids then?" Harry countered.

"We can owl Teddy! I'm sure him and Victoire would love to watch them for a few hours, they haven't seen the kids in ages anyway."

"Come on mate, it's probably only going to take a few hours then we'll be back. 'Sides if we all go, it will take less time and we'll be back sooner." Ron stood next to Ginny giving Harry a pleading expression.

Harry sighed, dropping his head. There was no way he would win this argument. "Owl Teddy and I'll tell the kids were going."

"Going where Dad?" James probed leaning on the kitchen wall, hand stuffed in pockets. Fred mimicked his pose while Rose and the other boy perched on the table. James tilted his head his red hair covering his eyes. "Thought we were going to Uncle George's tomorrow?"

" _We_ are going out while you guys are staying here once Teddy comes over."

James and Fred groaned. It wasn't that they didn't love Teddy they did- he was like their brother- but he was often the reason why their pranks were foiled. Rose on the other hand looked delighted. Teddy had been head boy during his seventh year at Hogwarts- an achievement that Rose hoped to attain. She had been questioning him all about the position and how to even become head girl. He would smile and reply that if she kept doing what she was doing then they would be idiots not to choose here. Rose tried not to let that boost her ego (though she did mull over it during stressful times).

Ginny shook her head. "Albus," the black haired boy nodded, "go get Lily, Hugo and Roxanne and bring them downstairs." Albus smiled then dash away. He blushed as he tripped over his two feet. Fred chuckled as James tutted in mock disappointment. "Where did we go wrong Fred with him," James wailed throwing himself in Fred's waiting arms. Fred gripped James tight declaring, "I don't know! He could have been a pranking extraordinaire but alas!" He looked down. "Personally I blame Rose."

"What!" Rose roared.

"Ignore them," Ron chided. He threw Fred and James a dirty look, they at least had the decency to feign acting ashamed. Rose bristled and turned away following where Albus had left. Ginny frowned at the two boys, motioning for them to go upstairs. _It was going to be a long night for Teddy,_ she thought watching their retreating forms.

It had been a while since he had stayed at his godfather's home, Teddy realised reading the messy scrawl. The owl that had delivered the message had long since departed. Teddy glanced up towards his girlfriend Victoire. She was flicking through her belonging, deciding on what they should bring. Teddy smiled not bothering to remind her that he already had his own room at the house, living there over summers during his Hogwarts years. She was adamant to always be prepared. _Well Teddy, if you are stranded on your own with no provisions then I will kindly say I told you so_ , she would remark smirking.

"Do we need the first aid kit? Who am I kidding it's James and Fred of course we do," Victoire called. Teddy sauntered ahead, wrapping his arms around her stomach resting his face in her neck. "I am one hundred percent sure that Harry and Ginny have a whole Healer's station in their home. With James living there and Fred coming over it seems like an obvious choice."

Victoire placed her hands on his own. Swaying she replied, "As much as I love those two idiots I have no idea how we are related." Teddy nodded. "I mean if they didn't have the Weasley hair then I wouldn't rule out switched at birth."

Teddy chuckled pulling her closer. "Well, then I believe we've done a good deed."

"Oh yeah," Victoire smirked, "how?"

"'Cause, if that's how James and Fred are then I feel the rest of their family is the same, and we took a little crazy out their life." Victoire sniggered, biting her lip. "Oh, Teddy Lupin you martyr."

"That's why you love me," he taunted pulling back, "that and my good looks of course."

"Ah yes," she giggled. "I remember you falling face forward into a pile of mud over at Gran's after tripping on air and thinking, yes it is definitely his good looks."

"Well as long as you agree." Teddy fiddled with the rucksack that Victoire had packed. He threw it over his shoulders and stuck out a hand for her. Teddy noted that her blonde hair sparkled under the light above, as he gazed at her.

"Are you ready m'lady?"

Taking his hand she replied, "If you are." Apparating away, the only signs of them being there were the disturbed drawers as they left the room in shambles.

 **A.N- A lot more information and detail than my last chapters eh? Of course this is not related to the first three chapters as I am starting completely fresh. I am just really making this up as I go along to be honest. So we got a little bit of a backstory compared to the last attempt and I wanted to explore the relationship between Teddy and Victoire- which for course is just my excuse to write a little bit of fluff, which is something I never do. Please review what you guys think and if you have an suggestions send them my way- god knows I need them. Below is also the ages of the next generation. I'm not sure if all will appear but they will be mentioned. Also I know there is not a lot of detail on the character descriptions but that is because that will occur when they actually time travel.**

 **Ages;**

 **James- 16**

 **Fred-16**

 **Roxanne-16**

 **Victore-22**

 **Teddy-23**

 **Dominique-18**

 **Louis-16**

 **Albus-14**

 **Rose-14**

 **Scorpius-14**

 **Hugo-13**

 **Lily-13**

 **Lucy-15**

 **Molly-13**


End file.
